


Scarlet Butterfly

by Scarletspeedshits



Series: Scarlet Timeline [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Iris West is The Flash, M/M, Role Reversal, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletspeedshits/pseuds/Scarletspeedshits
Summary: A single moment is all it takes for the world to turn upside down. How will the world react when instead of getting the Fastest man alive, they get the Fastest Woman Alive





	1. Pilot pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start, I just want to thank those in the Olivarry Network and Allenbert network for their help with coming up with plot points, reading over the drafts, and overall being super supportive of this project, I love all of you guys <3

_ In chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. _

**〷〷**  
  


“Always gotta play the hero, don’t ya Barry?” Iris gives a small laugh, passing another tissue to the lanky brunet sitting at one of the desks. Barry only gives a half glare before throwing a blood soaked tissue into a nearby trash can, replacing it with a fresh white one. 

“If I remember correctly, you were the one saying it had your dissertation on it, and how important it was that you got your bag back” Barry smirks toward Iris , pinching his nose a bit more in an attempt to slow the blood flow. “Besides, I wasn’t even the hero. He was.” The CSI nods his head toward the blonde officer, who was walking around with a successful smile plastered across his face.

“Who is that guy anyways? And what is he so proud of? So he caught a mugger.” 

“He’s a transfer from Keystone. Actually started a few weeks ago. Eddie Thawne” Barry explains, replacing his tissue once again with a new one. 

“Oh, so that’s detective pretty boy…” Iris shifted her gaze to a slightly confused Barry, only to release a small chuckle. “That’s what my dad calls him, being he actually keeps score. But I won’t lie, he is pretty.” 

“I guess.” Barry mumbles before throwing away a mostly clean tissue. “Well, congratulations Iris, you got out of witnessing me nerd out at a public event this evening. I’m heading up to my lab.” Barry says with a playful smile, grabbing his bag and pushing himself off the office chair in the bullpen.

“Hey, just because you can’t nerd out at STAR Labs doesn’t mean I don’t wanna watch you nerd out. I say, we head up to your lab, and you can watch your Atom Smasher turn on via the news and I can witness your joy from one of the corners.” 

“Is that your way of saying you need to charge your laptop and a quiet place to work on your dissertation?” 

“Maybe...” Iris laughs as Barry rolls his eyes, extending a gentlemanly hand toward the female. She happily takes a hold of it, pulling herself up with his help and they begin to navigate their way toward the lab upstairs. The two are deep into a conversation when they enter the lab, not paying much attention to the puddle under the sky light. Iris makes her way to one of the two workstations, quickly plugging in her laptop and getting to work while Barry clicks on the local news coverage of the particle accelerator turning on.

“I’m Linda Park, outside STAR Labs…”

“Do you think when I become a reporter I’ll have to cover nerdy events like the turning on of a large machine?” Iris chimes over her shoulder, getting a small laugh from Barry. Her full attention is still fully on her paper. Her ears perk up at the sound of paper rolling up, causing her head to turn slightly so she could see Barry pinning an article onto an obviously overcrowded cork board.  _ His mother's murder.  _ She quietly muses to herself, knowing better than to push the subject, especially since the board with evidence that basically leads to nowhere. A slight pout climbs onto her lips before turning her head back to her laptop screen, leaving the two in silence. 

“Wait, we are now being told to evacuate the facility.” At those words, the two snap out of their own worlds and towards the small TV. Barry is the first to move, quickly pulling down the map over his mom’s case. He stands in front of the TV, watching intensely before it flickers to black. Iris glances toward her laptop screen, which mimicked the action of the TV. Her eyes moved toward the window, only to widen at the notice of an explosion in the distance.

“Holy shit…” She mumbles under her breath before glancing around, finally locking eyes with the puddle and the sky light. Moving quickly she approaches the chain used to close it, giving it a couple yanks.

“Iris…” Barry’s voice causes her to stop and glance toward the brunet, who is staring wide eyed at the chemical cabinet. Turning her head she locks eyes with the chemicals, floating out of their container. A feeling of static shocks her fingers, reminding her of the task she was doing. Returning her gaze upwards, she feels the static on her fingers continue to grow before there is a loud crashing noise. The sound of broken glass, and energy pulsing through her body.

“IRIS!” Barry’s voice is distant as she feels herself crash against something, gravity pulling her down to the surface below. Then...

 

_ “ _ _ Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want-” _

Spice Girls? 

“What are you doing?” A female voice sounds from above Iris as small bits of light slowly enter her vision. Two blurry figures are hovering above her.

“She likes this song” A male voice replies, having a slightly playful laugh to his words.

“How could you possibly know?”

“I checked her Facebook page” ‘ _ A facebook page that could use some serious updating’  _ was Iris’ first thought. Her vision slowly returned more as the two figures that were hovering above her vanished. Finally having feeling return to her dormant limbs, Iris flings herself to sit upright, vision now clear and surroundings coming into focus.

“Oh my go-”

“Where am I…”

“She’s up!” A tall brunette exclaims before moving quickly toward Iris. The female pushes Iris against the bed as she shines a light into both her eyes. Annoyed, Iris pushes against her, finally getting herself into a situation of leverage to step away and get away from the constant check ups.

“Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, girl! You’re in STAR Labs” A latino male quickly runs over, placing a calming hand onto her shoulder and back, properly helping her into a sitting position.

“W-Who the hell are you?”

“I'm Cisco Ramon, she’s Caitlin- Dr. Snow”

“I need you to urinate in this”

“Not this second” The male, now identified as Cisco, quickly steals away the sample cup from the doctor - Caitlin’s - grasp, distracting them both enough for Iris to finally navigate herself into a standing position. Stepping away from the constant bombardment of attention, Iris manages to get some distance between herself and the two strangers.

“Can you both just slow down and tell me what the hell is happening?”

“You were struck by lightning, girl” The comment caught Iris completely off, the last thing she was honestly expecting to hear about her situation. Swirling around she finds herself face to face with a monitor, which happens to be examining her stomach at the moment.

“Lightning… Gave me abs?” Iris quickly swerves her head around to face the two doctors who honestly just share a small shy laugh before Cisco moves quickly to pull Iris back into a sitting position on the bed which she had just managed to free herself from.

“Sit down. You were in a Coma”

“Wait what, how long?!”

“Nine months.” A new voice chimes, causing all of the occupants of the room to turn their heads toward the source of the foreign tone. “Welcome back to the world of the living Miss West. We have a lot to discuss.”

“What am I doing in STAR Labs? Shouldn't  this place be shut down after that, whatever that occurred apparently nine months ago? Who the hell are you and why am I not in a hospital if I was in a coma?” There was no warning when a swarm of questions escaped the female's mouth and she began walking alongside the wheels haired stranger, in a desperate attempt to understand what she missed and where the hell she was, or even if she was safe where she was. 

“If you would allow me to speak. I am Harrison Wells, and STAR Labs hasn't been operational since FEMA has categorized us as a class four hazardous location.17 people died that night, many more were injured, myself included..” Wells explained as he rolled down the hallway, leading the brunette down a long hallway. The two came to a stop at a balcony location, allowing Iris to peek down into a large crater type shape. 

“Woah… What happened here?”

“Nine months ago the partial acceleration went online exactly as planned, and for 45 minutes my life's dream had been achieved, and then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky which seeded a storm cloud, which created the lightning bolt that struck you.”

“Okay, can you please explain that again, except maybe a bit slower and in English?” Iris only managed to understand part of the explanation, which she would have to thank her many hours of hanging around Barry for.

“To put it simply, many people were harmed and I haven't been the most popular person around the city, especially with Mr. Allen, yet himself and your father both agreed to allow me to handle your treatment after the hospital wasn't providing the proper treatment.” The two reentered the room with the bed, her thoughts almost freezing at the mention of Barry’s name.

“Barry?”

“Yes, he came to see you quite often.”

“He has a habit of rambling” Caitlin chimes.

“Please, he’s the coolest dude ever Caitlin!” Cisco responds with a prideful smirk, although Iris wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to the back and forth occurring behind her

“I have to go.”Iris spoke with a sudden haste as she quickly began to make her way toward the exit of the room. 

“You can’t leave now. Your body is still adapting to waking up and you could be experiencing some unknown changes because your cells seem to be reacting differently than normal cells” Caitlin quickly jumped in with a slight urgency, fully aware that it wasn’t normal for a coma patient to even be this mobile and active so shortly after waking up.

“I’m fine. I swear I am! Thank you for saving my life and all that, but I really gotta go!” Iris calls before quickly making her way through the exit. She made it a good three steps out the door before staring down at her attire and turning around. “You wouldn't happen to have some clothes I could borrow, would you?”

oOo

Nerves surged through Iris as she rode up the elevator at CCPD. She was grateful that one of the men in her life had decided to leave a spare change of clothing at STAR Labs in case she woke up (the more she thought about it, the more it sounded like something Barry would do). As the elevator door slid open, she stepped into a mostly empty lobby. Glancing around she noticed that a bulk of the officers were standing in the bullpen, listening to Captain Singh go off about something. A small surge of relief came at this sight, meaning she wasn’t going to be bombarded by people right away. Moving quickly she made her way up the stairs, still undetected, and followed her habited path to the familiar lab. Noticing the lab door open, Iris froze for a moment, the nerves that fled downstairs quickly returning.

“Come on Iris, It’s just Barry” She reassures herself, eyeing the nameplate on the outside of the lab. A small smile crawled onto her lips before finally rounding the corner and entering the lab. Chocolate eyes moved around the room, it looking almost identical to how it was before her coma, the only difference was the skylight was boarded up.  Her eyes moved down and locked onto the back of a tall, lanky male dressed in simple jeans and what she would assume to be a button down. His eyes were locked onto a microscope, a hand scribbling words down onto a piece of paper, completely oblivious to the new person in the room. Moving closer, Iris made her footsteps a little louder, hoping that would separate the CSI’s attention more from the task at hand.

“I’ll have the report down to you in a few minutes, Captain, just need to do some final tests” Barry straightened his back, still facing away from her. He collected the clipboard of papers and moved it in front of him as he spun around, still fully focused on what he was writing. The smallest bit of a chuckle escaped Iris, which causes the hazel eyes to quickly separate themselves from the work and lock onto Iris. His body suddenly stiffens before quickly placing the clipboard and pen down, keeping his eyes trained on her as he takes a step forward, almost like if he looked away for too long she would vanish. “Iris…?”

The small smile on Iris’s lips grew as she took the liberty to close the distance between herself and her best friend, wrapping her arms around him. As soon as his arms were wrapped around her, she felt herself lifted off the ground ever so slightly, in an extremely tight embrace. Once her feet were both safely on the ground, she holds the hug a little longer, not fully aware of how badly she wanted one.

“I can’t believe you’re awake…” Barry’s voice was soft as he buried his head into Iris’s neck a little. It wasn’t the most comfortable position for him, but he really couldn’t care. Holding the hug a few moments longer, Barry took a step back, but kept both hands placed tightly atop both of her shoulders, eyes doing a once over her. “Why didn’t STAR Labs call? Or did they call Joe and he just hasn’t told me yet. Or-”

“Barry. I just woke up” Iris admits with a small laugh, glad to hear that he still was a rambling mess. 

“Just woke up- Iris, should you even be on your feet right now? And before you say you’re fine, I had to watch your heart stop multiple times over the last nine months. I watched you die multiple times” Barry’s voice became extremely protective, the relief still there, but not as powerful as the concern and protectiveness. Quickly, Iris took one of his two hands and placed it over her heart, holding it there so he could actually feel her heartbeat. 

“It’s still beating, Barr.”

“It’s… really fast” He mutters softly, removing himself from Iris and taking a step backwards. As he moved back, his hit clipped the corner of the desk, causing the red mug perched there to begin its descent toward the ground before it stopped. Iris’s eyes widened as the mug just float there, except it wasn’t frozen, it was moving at a crawling pace. Quickly whipping her head toward Barry to see if he was witnessing it as well, she felt herself grow slightly scared as Barry was still in the process of wincing from hitting the desk, at the same crawling pace. Giving her head a quick shake, everything around her seemed to return to normal speed, the mug making contact into the ground with a loud  _ Crack  _ and the CSI jumping ever so slightly.

“Aw, I really liked that mug” Barry says with a pout, glancing at the shattered red ceramic on the wooden ground. The brunet turned his vision back to Iris, who was still staring wide eyed at the broken cup. “Hey, you okay Iris?”

“W-What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just trying to imagine dad’s reaction to me being awake” Iris lies with a small laugh, which only receives a skeptical nod from Barry.

“Alright… Let me just clean this up and we’ll head downstairs so you can wonder no more” Iris nods as Barry moves around his lab to clean up the mess that was caused by his clumsiness. 

_ ‘What the hell was that’ _ Was the only thought that filled Iris’ head as Barry approached her again, offering his arm for her to loop hers around for the two to head downstairs into the bullpen.

The two walked into the less crowded bullpen that what Iris witnessed earlier, but still a bit busy. Barry removed his arm from the loop, before raising a finger to tell Iris to stay. He stepped into the mosh of people, leaving the female alone. Her mind kept going back to the falling cup. Had she imagined the whole thing? Was it a weird side effect of waking up from her coma. She is instantly snapped out of her thoughts when an all too familiar male came racing toward her, wrapping her into the tightest hug she could possibly imagine. Trying to wiggle her arms out of the death grip, Iris quickly returned the gesture with an equally as tight hug, or as much as she could attempt to match it.

“You scared the hell out of us, baby” Joe finally says, causing Iris to laugh a little, resting her head on her dad’s shoulder. He held her for a few more moments before finally releasing her, realizing most of the department was staring. A couple officers who had known Iris and Barry since they were children went over to hug the younger West, also relieved to know that she was awake and well. Joe kept a protective hand on his daughter at all times until the train of hugs was finally complete. Once the last officer gave their hugs, Joe swirled his daughter around to face her fully, eyes scanning over her multiple times for any damage. “You look okay… How are you feeling?”

“Dad, you sound just like Barry” Iris smirks, shooting a knowing glance to Barry, who has been hovering close by the entire time. The CSI chuckles as he rolls his eyes, which only gets a small laugh from the brunette. A warm smile lands on the detective’s features, thankful and glad to hear two of his favorite people of all time back together and laughing so freely. 

“Detective West” A female officer’s voice pulled the trio’s attention away from one another and toward her. “We have a 550 in progress at Gold City Bank. Two dead. There’s a storm forming on the south side, so I would recommend packing your rain gear” Joe gives a nod as the female walks away, returning to another task. 

“Sorry baby girl”

“It’s fine dad. Do you need Barry to tag along?” Iris questions, nodding her head toward the other Barry, who also has a questioning look on his face.

“Nah, Barry’s job is making sure you’re okay. I’ll call him if he’s needed. Let’s go partner” Joe flung his jacket on before making his way toward the exit. A blonde male came walking over to the two of them. Iris stared at the face for a moment, knowing she recognized him from somewhere. 

“Hey Iris, good to see you’re awake” The strange spoke, the voice quickly attaching itself to the face in her memory before she finally had a name.

“Thanks Eddie. Oh, and I never did thank you for retrieving my bag that night nine months ago” Iris quickly responds, glad she managed to not make a total fool of herself. Eddie nodded, accepting the thanks. 

“Coming with us Barry?” 

“Nah, I’ve been benched to babysit this one apparently.” Barry teases with the blonde, playfully bumping his shoulder into Iris, who only rolled her eyes at him, getting a laugh from both the males standing around her. “Now, you know how angry your partner gets when you keep him waiting. Get to it” The brunet nods his head toward the exit, receiving another chuckle from Eddie before fully throwing on his jacket and making his way toward the exit before giving a half wave to Iris.

“Glad to see you awake” And with that, Eddie vanished through the door, making his way toward where the squad cars were being kept. Making sure Eddie was fully gone, she gave a slightly confused look to Barry.

“Eddie’s dad’s partner? What about Chyre?” The small smile on Barry’s face faded ever so slightly before placing a hand on Iris’ shoulder, spinning her around ever so gently to face the wall of memorial pictures. Her eyes instantly locked onto the Chyre’s picture and instantly locked up. “What happened?”

“The night of the explosion, Joe and Fred were tracking the Mardon brothers. One of them shot Chyre before escaping. They both died when their escape plane crashed though.” The explanation was simple and short, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt to hear the news. Iris and Barry were practically raised by Chyre, alongside Joe, to find out he had died was slightly heart breaking. 

“Allen, do you have that report for me?” A familiar voice, David Singh’s, pulled Barry’s attention into the direction of wince it came. 

“Yeah, it’s upstairs. Let me grab it for you captain! Be right back” Barry patted his best friend's shoulder before turning and quickly making his way out of the bullpen and toward his lab. 

“Iris, It’s glad to see you back around here” A friendly voice pulled Iris’ chocolate eyes away from the wall of photo’s toward two officers, who were apprehending a suspect it looked like. She gave an acknowledging nod before her eyes locked onto the suspect, reaching for one of the officer’s guns in slow motion. Before she could properly think it though, she was across the room and crashing her elbow into the man’s back, causing him to fall forward onto the desk. Before she could blink she was back onto the side of room in which she started. 

“Hey, you okay Iris?” Barry’s voice caused Iris to jump slightly before turning quickly, although for all Iris knew it could have been slowly, toward a pair of concerned hazel eyes. 

“What, oh, yeah yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired, and I probably need to head back to STAR Labs for a check up” Iris quickly fibbed, realizing it was the second time today she had to lie to Barry. His eyes grew soft, but were still equally concerned.

“Do you need a ride? Singh said I could have the rest of the day off-”

“No, nonono. It’s fine Barry. You finish your work day, I took a taxi here, I’ll be fine taking one back. And last time I checked, you don’t own a car” Iris cut him off, not wanting Barry to ditch the remaining of his work for her. He narrowed his eyes in slight disbelief.

“A lot can change in a couple month’s Iris. But… If you say so. Call me if anything happens, I’ll be over as fast as I can!” He said, the undertone in his voice giving away his discomfort about this whole situation, but he knew how stubborn Iris can be, so if she said she could handle herself, it was best not to get in her way. Giving her hand a tight squeeze he turning and vanished up the stairs. Quickly, Iris relocated herself outside, not entirely sure what was about to happen. A foreign tingling sensation flooded her senses as she glanced down at her hand, which was  _ vibrating.  _ Blinking a couple times, to determine she wasn’t hallucinating the entire thing, the dark skinned hand continued to move at unknown speeds.

“What the hell…” Her voice was soft before turning her attention away from her hand and focusing on the wall across the alley from her. In a blink she was skidding to a stop in an attempt to not crash into the wall. Turning on her feet she attempted again, this time skidding to a sudden stop before crashing into the back windshield of a car. Making sure she was moving slowly, she took a couple steps away from the cars and glanced around.  She had a destination in mind, so she knew if she wasn’t imagining what was happening to her, then this would work. The breath that Iris wasn’t aware that she was holding escaped through her lips before she took off through the alley, wind rushing past her, throwing her hair in all directions behind her. She slipped a couple times while attempting to make turns before closing her eyes. 

Iris opened her eyes as she skid to a stop inside STAR Labs, falling onto the still not put away hospital bed where she had spent the last nine months resting. Cisco, who was present in the cortex when this occurred, waiting for the flurry of papers to settle before locking eyes with the female resting awkwardly atop the hospital bed. They two locked eyes before speaking in perfect unison.

“Cool.”  
  



	2. Pilot pt 2

“You don’t really believe she can run that fast, do you?” Caitlin questions as she finishes hooking up the last of her equipment. Small chuckle escapes from Dr. Wells before turning toward the young doctor.

“I believe anything is possible, especially if there is an eye witness account, and in a few moments, maybe you will as well” Caitlin rolls her eyes ever so slightly at that response before turning back to the work ahead of her. Cisco quickly skid past the doctor before banging on the trailer door a couple times.

“You done in there Iris?” Cisco asks before stepping away from the door at the sound of the handle jiggling ever so slightly. Iris sounded the corner wearing the most unflattering skin tight red spandex that covered from her mid thigh up to her shoulders where it was a tank top straps.

“I can’t believe you’re making me wear this god awful thing” She pouts annoyed, forcefully unclipping the helmet and removing it from her head, before glaring down at the mechanic who had a guilty smirk on his face.

“It was wear that or having your clothing most probably burn off, I felt like this was the better of the two outcomes.” Iris rolls her eyes at that before stepping fully out of the trailer and handing the helmet to Cisco, who was smiling like a dork. “So, you thought the world was slowing down, and as helpful as that would be, it was actually you moving so fast everything else looked like it was slowing down. Alright, so Caitlin will be monitoring your vitals and Dr. Wells your energy output” Cisco explains, giving a half glance from Iris, who stopped during their short walk to readjust the socks and knee pads she was being forced to wear. God did she hate this outfit. 

“And what do you do, beside force me to wear ungodly things?” Iris asks, laughing slightly as she straightens herself to face the mechanic. He smiles brightly at the question.

“I make the cool toys! Like, check this. This is a two way headset with a camera i modified to typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case, potential sonic booms, which, might I add, be totally awesome!” Cisco was basically jumping with excitement as he stepped away to install his toys onto the helmet, leaving Iris to laugh at his excitement. Shaking her head, she moved the goggle that lined her face to rest them atop her head, and adjust the pony tail she tied her hair into. Caitlin approached with the same stoic face as earlier and quickly began tapping on the sensors and checking her tablet. Iris’s eyes locked on the doctor, who really wasn’t paying much attention to the person she was gently jabbing in the chest over and over again.

“Is something wrong?” 

“What do you mean?” Caitlin asks, giving a confused yet unamused look at the speedster.

“I mean, you don’t smile much.” As the last word of the sentence left Iris, an exhausted sigh came from Caitlin before locking eyes with Iris.

“My once promising career in bioengineering is over, the explosion that put you in a coma put my boss in a wheelchair for life and killed my fiance. So this stoic expression feels like the best way to go.” Iris bit her lip, almost silently apologizing for bringing forth the question. The brunette walked away, back toward Dr. Wells, her vacant sport shortly being filled by Cisco, handing back the helmet with his custom mufflers attached to it. 

“Miss West, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of of abilities, I do caution restraint” Dr. Wells explains calmly as Iris lowers the goggles back to her face and clips the helmet strap underneath her neck. Moving to the starting blocks she gently propped herself into position. Glancing back at the crowd of people, Wells slid a pair of sunglasses on and gave a small nod to Iris. Turning her head back toward the blank runway, she exhaled, feeling energy surge through her body before taking off, the wind rushing past her as quickly as she took off. With every step she gained speed, feeling energy, almost like electricity, surge from her head to her toes. She had never felt so free. The freedom surrounded her mind leaving it blank, leaving it prime to become victim of memory.

_ “Mommy?! Mommy where are you!” Smoke filled the house as a young Iris ran around, having a thin blanket covering her mouth. She quickly grabbed one of the many phones and dialed ‘9-1-1’ while trying to find her mother. She saw the woman lying on the sofa, barely moving. Terrified, Iris quickly made her way outside the burning house and held the phone to her ear.  _

_ “911, what is your emergency” A female voice spoke softly on the other end.  _

_ “My house is on fire and my Mommy is stuck inside” _

_ “Don’t worry sweetie, help is on the way” The female spoke, remaining calm when the flames on the house suddenly increased, causing the young girl to scream for a moment in fear. _

Iris suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, only to come crashing into a pile of canisters sitting at the end of the runway. Slamming into them, Iris found herself on her back, a strong pain surging through her right wrist. Grabbing it, she squeezed it tightly and released a loud grunt of pain and multiple ows.

 

oOo

 

“It looks like you had a distal radius fracture” Caitlin begins. Iris pouts slightly before the words catching up to her.

“Wait, had?”

“It’s healed. In three hours”

“T-That can’t be normal. How did I-”

“We don’t know. Yet. Don’t worry Iris” Caitlin turns away from the speedster, who was now staring down at her wrist, poking it occasionally, with no pain what so ever in it. She glanced up as Cisco, who was moving with the damaged helmet toward one of the many work benches lining the room.

“What you can do is amazing, but you really need to learn to stop” Iris releases a hollow laugh before her attention is brought to Wells approaching her.

“You seemed so well focused, but something made you lose it. What exactly happened out there.”

“Nothing, really… I was just, remembering something. Something buried deep in my mind.” Wells raises an eyebrow at that explanation, almost pushing for more details. With a slightly defeated sigh, Iris continued. “When I was around 6. My mom died in a house fire. I managed to get out and call 911, but according to my dad, she didn’t make it. I haven’t thought about it in years, but… with these abilities, I can’t help but think that I could have saved her, even back then.” Once she finished, she moved her eyes around the room, trying to figure out  how everyone would react. Cisco looked slightly shocked and upset, Caitlin’s eyes widened slightly, and Dr.Wells removed his glasses for a moment.

“I am sorry that those memories were brought back up, Miss West, and if I pushed you to share. It was out of place” Iris gives a forgiving nod before standing up and exiting the cortex, making sure she grabbed her clothing on the way out. She needed to talk to someone about what was happening, and she knew exactly who.

 

oOo

 

Barry scribbled more words on a report, allowing his mind to be absorbed deeper into his work when his cellphone began to play a familiar chime. Not separating his eyes from the work before him, his hand slid across the table before wrapping around the cellular device and clicking accept, before sandwiching it between his bony shoulder and cheek.

“Hello”

“Barry Allen, you have failed this baby” a gruffy voice comes through the phone, bringing a brief laugh to the CSI’s face, adjusting his attention away from his work. He moves his hand to properly hold the device now that is attention wasn’t being divided between two things.

“Is that your way of announcing that baby Diggle is under your protection?” 

“No, that’s my way of segwaying into why you aren’t on your way to Starling. And don’t tell me you’re on the way. I had your cell pinged, which is still CCPD. And being you talking to me via your cellphone, you are still at CCPD”

“Iris woke up from her coma a few hours ago. I’d feel like a jerk if I just up and left.I mean, nine months is a long time to be out.” Barry admits with a guilty sigh. Barry knew he was forgetting to do something after Iris woke up, and this phone call was the kind reminder of what he forgot to do. He heard an exasperated sigh come from the other end of the phone. 

“Damn you for being a good brother. Alright, I’ll give you a pass this time, but next time call me before I start to feel like a major asshole” The voice on the other end speaks with a small laugh undertone at the end, which for some reason Barry is determined it echos.

“And why do you feel like an asshole?”

“Because I came all the way to drag your late ass to Starling” Barry turned away from his desk toward the entrance of the lab. A tall, extremely well built male leans against the door frame, a slightly annoyed look on his face. Barry releases a small chuckle at the expression before officially clicking hang up on the call and pushing himself to his feet. The blonde closes the distance between the two, wrapping his arms around Barry’s waist and placing a gentle kiss on the brunet’s lips.

“Sneaky as always, Mr. Queen.” Barry smirks as he pulls away from the kiss, being greeted with a sly grin from Oliver.

“I try.” Oliver replies with a certain snark. The two exchange a small laugh before Barry pecks the vigilante’s lips.

 

oOo

 

Iris was still a bit shaken about the whole prospect of having powers, and the sudden appearance of a memory involving her mother. She could now move faster than any human could even imagine of moving and could heal herself in the span of hours. Releasing a sigh, she made her way up the stairs toward Barry’s lab. If anyone could even begin to understand what was going on with her, it would be Barry. As she approached the open door of the lab, she came to a sudden stop at the sound of voices and laughter, as well as occasional cooing and awws.  One of the voices she could easily recognize as her best friends, the other however was a foreign element. Moving slowly she rounded the corner into the lab. Her chocolate eyes suddenly go wide at the sight in front of her. Barry was sitting backwards in one of the swivel chairs in his lab, attention fully locked on the phone in his hands. Behind him was an extremely handsome male, who was watching both Barry and whatever was on the phone carefully. After a few moments for her brain to catch up with what she was witnessing, she instantly recognized the stranger as Oliver Queen. As in the billionaire CEO from Starling City Oliver Queen.

“Oh this poor baby girl is never going to have a chance of a dating life” Barry says with a sympathetic laugh, still keeping his attention fully locked on the phone he was holding. 

“And why do you say that?” Oliver responded, the tone of being jokingly hurt very obvious in the way he responded. 

“Please, have you met her father? That man would kill anyone who even looked at her with slightly flirty eyes. And with that precious baby face, you will watch every boy around her like a hawk, and that’s coming from personal experience” Barry laughs, turning his head slightly to get a better view of the blonde behind him. Oliver rolls his eyes before grabbing the back of the chair and spinning Barry around so that the CSI was facing him fully.

“Oh really now?” Oliver half laughs before bending down to kiss the uptilted head of the brunet. Iris was surprised her eyes didn’t pop out of her head at the sight she just witnessed, but apparently she had lost balance from her hiding spot barely around the corner of the entrance, because the next thing she knows, her butt is firmly placed on the ground and two sets of eyes are staring down at her, one full of confusion and the other full of total shock. 

“Iris… Hey…” Barry says softly, adjusting himself so he could properly stand up, Oliver still staring at the female with a raised eyebrow. The CSI leaned in a quickly whispered something into the CEO’s ear, which received a slight nod. Barry grabbed one of his coats and quickly threw it on before walking over to Iris and extending a hand out toward her.

“I feel like I need to catch you up on some things. Let’s go for a walk.”

 

oOo

 

The two remained silent until they were a good distance away from the precinct, then Iris finally unleashed the question she had burning inside her. “You’re dating Oliver Queen?” The question came out more like a statement than she was expecting. 

“I am” Barry replied simply, a faint blush and satisfied smile landed on his face. 

“I… When? How? How do you know Oliver Queen?” Iris can’t stop herself from pushing. The reveal of Barry in a relationship was another shock to her system and a reminder she had just missed nine months of her life. Nine months and then her best friend (and smallest of crushes) was dating a billionaire from Starling City. 

“When I went to Starling last year to look into that mysterious case, it was a breakin at one of Queen Consolidated spaces, and that how I met Oliver. I helped him find out who broke in and what they stole and we stayed in touch afterwards” Barry begins, the two continuing the steady pace they started when they were walking. The crisp autumn air nipped at the two of them, Barry readjusting his hands within his pockets, while Iris buried her hands deeper in between her arms and the side of her body. Once adjusted to his liking, Barry continued. “Then the particle accelerator exploded, and you fell into your coma and… I don’t know, Central didn’t really feel like home. It was a few days later when Oliver called me up, asking if I would be willing to help him out with something in Starling. So I went down and went back and forth for a couple months, maybe six, and things between me and Oliver just… happened.” He spoke with a certain softness, like he was trying not to harm Iris with his words. He had kept his eyes down on the sidewalk for most of the walk, only now breaking their gaze from the pavement to have a look at Iris, hoping to get a reaction from her facial expression. The silence this action caused gave Iris the proper time to let the words fully sink in.

“And you guys are handling long distance well?”

“Ollie threw the idea of me moving to Starling out there, being the Starling police department is always hiring and it would be easy for me to get a job there, instead of Oliver trying to get a Central City branch on QC up. I turned it down, because it just didn’t feel right leaving you and Joe, especially with you being… um… asleep” Iris couldn’t help but give a small chuckle at his attempt to not use the word ‘coma’.

“And now?” She knew it was a stupid question, but that didn’t stop her from asking. People can change in nine months, so maybe this wasn’t the same Barry she knew.

“Just because you woke up doesn’t mean I’m going to pack up and move 600 miles. There are more reasons for me to stay.” The two finally came from a stop at an underpass. Barry turned his back to the street to bring his full attention toward Iris, who had a small satisfied smile on her lips from the answer she was given. “Why do you think I would?” 

“I don’t know Barry, I just want to know if you’re happy” It was an honest answer to his question, even if it wasn’t the full truth. Before the brunet could come back with another comment, sirens fill the mostly silent air and their ears. Time slows once again as one of the squad cars approach and slides on a patch of black ice.  _ Black ice in September?  _ The thought comes to Iris before noticing the car was swerving toward the lanky CSI, who’s back was still fully turned to the road. Almost out of instinct, Iris wraps her arms around his torso and pulls both of them away, sliding behind one of the planters lining the road, just as the car slams into one said planter. Heart pounding, Iris looks up to see a sleek black car pass by, time returning to its slow motion.  _ Dammit, I really need to get a handle on this.  _ Examining the face of the man in the car, she recognized his face from pictures within Barry’s lab. Clyde Mardon. Moving quickly to her feet, Iris took off, chasing after Mardon before her best friend had a moment to react. She wasn’t entirely sure what impulsed her to follow the criminal, but the next moment, she was inside Mardon’s car, staring down the criminal. Clyde has a confused expression before, once again in slow motion, reaches for the gun in his pocket. Moving her arms she grabbed the steering wheel and jerks it violently toward her, the car flipping. While it’s in the air, Iris removes herself from the vehicle. She loses some balance and fumbles onto her knees. Looking up, she watches the blonde shake out his shoulders and begin walking away.

“Hey! Mardon!” Her voice was faster than her sensible thoughts, drawing the criminals attention toward her. A devilish smirk appeared on his lips before he extends both hands outwards. Fog suddenly begins to engulf the street. A loud screech of tires and the honking of a horn pulls Iris’s attention away from Mardon long enough for Mardon to vanish into the now thick fog. The screeching car skids to a stop, almost ramming into the flipped over car, with a single arrow sticking out of one of the tires.

 

oOo

 

“Iris!” Joe’s voice cuts through the group of officers moving around the crash, beelining it straight for his two children. He looked Iris up and down before turning toward Barry, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

“What the hell were you thinking having her out here? You aren’t a cop, run the other direction when there is danger.”

“How was I supposed to know a cop car was going to slide on ice that came out of nowhere! This is proof that-”   


“Don’t start this now Barry.”

“You know just as well as I do that more unexplainable situations have been popping up around Central City ever since the accelerator explosion. If you would just believe me for once. I swear I just saw Clyde Mardon driving by-”

“You wanna do this now? Here with all these people? Fine. Mardon is dead and all of those unexplainable cases are you being delusional. Just like how you were acting delusional when your father went and murdered your-”

“Dad!” Iris’s voice cut Joe off before he could finish his statement. The cop goes silent before eyes slightly widening in realization of what he was about to bring up. Glossy green eyes stared at Joe, almost daring him to finish that statement. Joe opens his mouth to continue when a cell phone goes off, cutting through the tense air. 

“I gotta take this.” Barry mumbles as he looks down at the contact name on his phone. Turning away from the two Wests, Barry waiting until he was out of ear range before answering. They both could see his lips move and a small smile appear on his lips.

“He’s telling the truth you know. About Clyde Mardon” Iris states before turning away from her dad and beginning her walk toward STAR Labs. She had a strong feeling that they weren’t telling her everything.

 

oOo

 

“So when were you going to tell me that there were more people affected by the explosion?” Iris walked into STAR Labs, keeping her voice surprisingly calm for what she was just was just involved in. The three scientists exchanged a look between them, the guilt in it more obvious than they were hoping , before someone spoke.

“We aren’t sure”

“Well allow me to inform you with a yes, there are more and one happens to be a bank robber who can control the weather. So, now that we’ve established that, what the hell happened nine months ago?” A slightly harsher tone came through this time, annoyed with Wells answer to her first question. A sigh of almost defeat came from the scientist before tapping something on one the panels that lined his wheelchair, nodding his head in the direction of one of the multiple screens lining the walls of the cortex 

“Well, the accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes to the world, then, an anomaly occurred. The dimensional barrier ruptured released unknown energies into our world. Antimatter, Dark Energy, X-elements. We mapped the dispersion throughout and around Central City. ”

“Care to explain it in less of a sci-fi movie way?”

“Basically, strange energy emerged and dispersed around the city. We have no idea what or who was affected by them though. We are looking for other Meta-humans like yourself” Cisco jumps in, summing up everything Wells says. Iris gives a nod of understanding before an eyebrow raised at one of the terms used.

“Meta-Humans?”

“That’s what we are calling those who were affected” Caitlin clarifies. A small ‘huh’ noise comes from Iris before turning back toward the screen, staring at the display of energy covering the city.

“This all sounds like a story out of a TV Show…”

“I guess that would make you the main character Miss West.” Iris brings her gaze back to Dr. Wells, who was rolling back behind the computer desk like he was earlier. 

“Well we can’t just let them roam free, especially if they are criminals.”

“That is a job for your father and Mister Allen to handle, unless you joined the police academy recently.”

“A man can control the weather, what the hell is the police going to do against that?” The thought of Joe or Barry going against a metahuman like Mardon set something off in Iris. Her voice rises  as she spoke, staring down wells with a certain anger.

“That is none of my concern”

“You created this! Mardon had to get his powers the same way I did, and you’re responsible for this so you should live up to it!”  

“What’s important is you! I lost everything when the explosion occurred, including the fuction of my legs, and then you broke your arm and it healed in three hours! Inside you could be a map to medical advancements for the entire world to witness, and we cannot risk losing this because you want to go and play hero! You are not a hero, Iris. You’re just a young woman who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Wells’ eyes were sharp and cold, almost like knives as he spoke. He spun his wheelchair around and rolled out of the room, leaving an almost shell shocked Iris in her wake. Shaking her head annoyed she turned around and left the cortex, no longer feeling welcomed there.

 

oOo

 

Iris decided it would be best to walk home, not really having the money on her for a cab and note entirely sure if she’d want to run. Dr.Wells’ words were echoing in her mind as she turned one of the corners, taking a shortcut through one of the more well lit allies in Central City.

“Giving up?” A deep growling voice rings from behind the speedster, causing her to whip around quickly to lock her eyes onto the voice’s point of origin. Her eyes widened as they locked onto a well built figure, standing slightly in the shadows, but she could easily make out the hood and bow he was holding in his hands. Her breath nearly caught in her throat when she put a name to the figure in front of her.

“Starling Vigilante… What-”

“I was visiting an ally within Central City. I saw what happened earlier. Quite the heroic move you made chasing the criminal” Arrow spoke, keeping a safe distance away so Iris couldn’t make out who she was talking to. Iris’s mind flashed back to the car chase, and the arrow within the car tire. 

“I’m not a hero. Someone could have died if it wasn’t for you. I don’t think I could be a vigilante like you” Iris admits, not entirely sure why she was willing to talk with the hooded man. Maybe it was easier to confess to no one than someone you know. She could almost see a smirk appear on the vigilante’s face, or at least the part that wasn’t covered in shadows. 

“Then be something better. Be that I couldn’t be. Be Central City’s guardian angel. I know nothing in life happens by chance, and that you were chosen to save and protect this city… in a flash” The words resonated between the two in an almost blissful silence. The way the words were said, even with a voice modifier, had an honesty and belief attached to it. 

“Why… Why are you encouraging me?”

“It’s hard to find someone with your ability and willingness to help. This city will need you. Trust me” The vigilante reaches into the hood before taking small step forward, out of the shadows. “And if you do decide to become a hero, take one of my friends advice” Looking straight at Iris, a green past lines the mans blue eyes. “Wear a mask.” The vigilante spins around and fires an arrow into one of the nearby buildings before being pulled into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has offically arrived and the Olivarry has been established! Next chapter shall be out when It is, if I can actually motivate myself to get a good backup reserve of chapters for this. 
> 
> Again, thank you to the Allenbert and Olivarry Networks for reading over chapters and helping me out with scenes <3
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! THEY ARE ALWAYS LOVED AND APPRECIATED!


	3. Pilot pt 3

“Barry, do you have any unexplained cases from Central City in the last nine months?” The question left Iris’s mouth the moment she stepped foot into Barry’s lab. The CSI leaned over the back of the chair, turning his head toward the newest person in the room, raising an eyebrow at the sudden appearance and question. 

“Nice to see you too. What are you doing here so late?” Iris rolls her eyes at Barry’s ability to  avoid her question.

“I could ask the same for you. Isn’t your boyfriend in town? Shouldn’t you be doing something with him?”

“Oliver had to head back to Starling. Something about an important meeting for Queen Consolidated tomorrow. But I will ask again, what are you doing here?” Barry turns away from his work, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair ever so slightly. 

“Unexplained cases. I need to see them.” Iris says extremely matter of factly, causing Barry to raise his eyebrow even more. 

“Why? You know I can’t give out case information, Iris. I can tell you about them, but I can’t just give them to you” Barry simply stated, frowning at her. Iris formed a small pout, realizing that Barry was right. She knew better than to ask for straight up cases.

“Do you have any photocopies? I really need to look at these cases. Please Barry” Iris adds a slight whine, as well as playing her best puppy dog face. She stares at Barry with this expression for a good 30 seconds before the brunet releases a sigh of defeat and rubs his face, lowering his hand and giving a slightly unamused look at his best friend.

“I have some of them photocopied. I’m pretty sure I labeled the boxes HJA-14A and HJA-14B” Iris’s pout vanishes at the information and she quickly gives a hug to her best friend before moving toward the small storage in his lab, locating the two boxes. “Be careful with those! Singh will have my head if you are caught walking out with potential cases!” The CSI quickly calls to the speedster, who was picking up the two boxes.

“Don’t worry Barry, I’ll be careful. Thank you and I’ll explain everything later!” She places a quick kiss on his head before leaving the head and rounding the corner. Making sure no one could see her she sped off to STAR Labs.

oOo

“According to CCPD, your metahumans have been busy. I know you aren’t to blame, and I know you guys both lost something that night. But if I’m going to stop Mardon, and any other metahumans like him, I’m going to need your guys’ help.” Chocolate eyes bounce between Cisco and Caitlin, watching the two have a silent conversation before Cisco’s mouth quirks up in the corner. 

“If we are going to do this, I think I have something that might help. Follow me” The two females gave each other a confused look before following the mechanic into one of the side rooms of the cortex, a large metal stand in the center. Cisco grabbed the side of the stand and turned it around so the two could see a deep red suit standing there. “Something I’ve been playing with. It’s designed to replace to turnouts firefighters traditionally wear, but I think this could help you.”

“Why do you have this?” Caitlin questions, staring down the suit as Iris approached it. She placed her hand on it, a small smile on her lips. 

“I thought if STAR Labs could do something nice for the community then people wouldn’t be mad at Dr. Wells anymore. But that’s besides the point. This suit is made of a reinforced tri-polymer that is heat and abrasive resistant so it should be able to withstand Iris’ high speeds, the aerodynamic design should help her stay in control. Plus, because I love to go above and beyond, It has built in sensors so we can track your vitals from here” Cisco explained to Iris, who was staring down the suit with a displayed before her.

“Thanks Cisco. This’ll work.”

“And hey, if we keep up with hero duty, I could totally design it to be more form fitting for you Iris, and add all the cool details”

“Maybe. But now all we need to do is locate Clyde Mardon” The moment she finished her sentence a ping sound came from the tablet Caitlin was holding, a shy grin on the scientists face. 

“I may have already retasked STAR Lab satellites to look for abnormal weather. We just got a ping at this location. Atmospheric pressure dropped millibars in the matter of seconds!” Caitlin gave a small but confident smile, meeting Cisco for a fist bump as Iris turned back toward the suit. 

“Show time.”

oOo

The wind increased as Iris was approaching the farm, the image of a tornado coming into view. She sped closer to see a large piece of debris come flying toward two officers huddled by a car. Her dad and Eddie. Without thinking fully, Iris leaped forward, knocking the sheet metal away from them and on top of her. 

“Ow…” She mumbles, pushing the piece of roofing off of her and removing the oxygen mask, which she wasn’t entirely sure why she was still wearing it. 

“Iris? Iris can you hear me?” Caitlin’s slightly concerned voice came from the earpiece, the same one from the test run, that Cisco installed. Regaining her composure, she quickly tapped the earpiece.

“Yes, I can hear you loud and clear”

“Iris, if this continues it will become an F-5 Tornado on a direct path through Central City”

“Well, how do I stop it?” There was a beat of silence between the three. “What if I run around it in the opposite direction? Unravel the tornado?” The idea came out of the blue, but Iris felt almost helpless watching the tornado itch closer and closer to the city.

“She’d have to clock 700 miles per hour to be able to do that” Cisco’s voice cuts in, muttering it toward Caitlin, although still in perfect range of the microphone.

“Iris, I don’t know if your body can handle those speeds. You could die”

“Well someone has to do try” Taking a sharp breath, Iris turned to the side to temporarily lock eyes with her father.  _ Someone has to try.  _ Releasing the breath, She sped forward, starting to race against the wind telling her otherwise. With every step her heart was racing more and more. She tilted her head slightly to look into the center of the twister. Clyde Mardon continued his walk march forward before noticing the scarlet speedster. 

“Haha, the suit’s holding up”

“But she’s not”

“She can do it. I believe in her” Cisco’s words echoed in Iris’ ears as she continued to spin, doing everything she can. The sound of thunder came a moment too late as she was rolling across the ground, electricity sparking through her body from the small lightning thrown at her. 

“The winds too strong. I can’t unravel it.” Her voice came out tired and strained, the lightning still sending a small shock through her system as she readjusted from her back to her knees. 

“You can do this Iris. I know you can” A new voice in her ears fully caught her attention.  _ Dr. Wells?  _ “You were right, I am responsible for this. So many people were hurt and killed by my hubris, and when I saw you all I saw was another potential victim. And yes, I created all of this madness, but you are the one who has the courage and the heart to stop this. You can do this Iris. Now, run, Iris, run!” The last word rang in and Iris took off, racing toward the tornado with more energy. Lightning surged through every ounce of her body with every single step, feeling the wind she was producing over the wind of Mardon was. With every step, she could feel his panic growing, and her energy bubbling. A strained scream came from Mardon before the tornado dissipated, the sudden lack of an opposing force causing the speedster to lose her balance and stumble onto the ground, panting for air. The cowl part of the suit had gotten loose and was now hanging against her back as she attempted to regain herself.

“Iris?” Caitlin's voice asks Iris as she glances up, her eyes moved toward Mardon.

“Well then. I didn’t know there were other people like me. Especially a little girl.” Clyde’s voice sounded annoyed, a gun held tightly in his hand as he approached the grounded speedster. Locking eyes with him, she felt the words boiling in her.

“I’m not like you. I don’t murder and kill people!” The answer was harsh, but needed to be said. She felt her heart stop as Mardon rose the gun and the sound of gun shots range in the air. She slammed her eyes shut, only to open them and find Mardon on the ground, her father standing behind her, racing forward, gun still raised.

“IRIS?” A terrified Cisco called over the earpiece, reminding the speedster she was wearing it.

“It’s over. I’m alright” She could hear multiple sighs of relief on the other end as she watched her Father drop to his knees in front of Iris. A wide, puppy dog grin lined her face as Joe quickly wrapped his arms around the young speedster. A weak laugh came from Iris, still processing everything that went down.

oOo

Iris walked into the crime scene, looking around at the officers and EMTs before locating her dad. She beelined it straight toward the older West, glancing over her shoulder in the direction of Barry, who was kneeling on the ground and working on something. Joe locked eyes with Iris, and signalled her to follow him. Inhaling sharply, she followed him to an obscure place of the crime scene, one not littered with workers.

“What you can do… It was the lightning?” 

“More or less, yeah.” Iris responded with a slight exhale, staring at her father with wishful eyes. 

“When you were running... You had, lightning, sparking off of you, you looked like a-”

“Man in a tornado of lightning.” Iris finished, getting the same connection Joe had just made. “Just like what Barry described the night of his mother’s murder.” The two Wests locked eyes for a moment before both turning their gaze toward Barry, who was still on the ground, although this time, more on his stomach, examining something within the barn. 

“Barry was right. His father is innocent.” Iris felt her eyes widen at the sound of her dad uttering those words. She whipped her gaze from Barry toward him. She had always believed Barry’s story, but to hear her dad believing it as well was something entirely new. After a few beats of pause, Joe spoke again. “I need you to promise me not to tell Barry about any of this, especially of what you can do.”

“What, why? Dad, this is what Barry needs to free his father, this is what Barry has been chasing-”

“And being I know you didn’t kill his father, that means there is some lunatic out there with the same abilities as you. Which means if Barry finds out about this, he will go full force ahead and would basically be walking into this mad man’s hands. From what Barry and Henry told me about that night, it doesn’t seem like Nora was the intended target. You need to promise me you won’t say anything to Barry. We both want him alive, and we both want him safe. Alright?” Iris bit her lip, processing everything her dad has said. He was right, Barry always told her that the lightning man seemed to inch closer to Barry once he came downstairs before he was zipped out of the house. Her mind flashes the thought of Barry being stabbed in the chest instead of Nora, and that was all the conformation her mind needed.

“Deal. I won’t tell Barry.” As soon as she finished the statement, her eyes shifted back over to Barry, who was approaching the two. Joe gave his daughter a hug before walking by Barry, placing a solid pat on his back before walking off.

“Hey, Iris. What are you doing here?” 

“I heard that dad was caught in some shooting and I just wanted to check everything out” Iris explained, exhaling through her lie and glancing around the scene. Barry raised an eyebrow at that comment, watching her facial expressions morph.

“Hey, is everything alright?” He asks softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, almost forcing Iris’s attention onto him. His bright green eyes were soft and filled with concern.

“Yeah… Yeah everything’s fine”

“You know I can tell when you aren’t telling me something. What’s up?” Barry asked again, his voice soft, the worry very present. Iris glanced over Barry’s shoulder to see her dad, watching the two of them carefully.

“Nothing, I promise Barry. I wouldn’t lie to you. Just worried about my dad. That’s all.”

“Alright” His response was quiet, but it brought a small smile to Iris as she pulled her best friend into an extremely tight hug, which he mimicked back. Watching her dad, she saw him give a nod of approval before walking away. She hated lying to Barry, but he was right. Him finding out what she could do would put him in harms way.

oOo

Iris walked into STAR Labs, a smile on her lips. Cisco turned toward her with a proud smile, Caitlin and Dr. Wells both looked at her content. She sat down in one of the many chairs at the computers, waiting for a moment.

“So, are we going to keep going?” 

“We have all spoken, and we are willing to help you continue to capture any threatening metahumans.” Wells says, getting an excited laugh from Iris, who instantly high fived Cisco. “I have something I need to attend to, but I believe Cisco has something he would like to show you Miss West.” The scientist gives a nod to the mechanic and the doctor before making his exit. Cisco jumped to his feet before moving toward one of closed door which once led to the workshop that held the hero suit.

“Well, being we decided we are going to do this full time, I refuse to allow you to run around in a suit that was too large for you and not up to your style code. So I present to you, your speed suit 2.0” Pressing a button on the remote, the doors of the lab opened to reveal a mannequin on the shelf. A red suit with Golden decals designed as lightning bolts over the arms, shoulders, chest and waist, as well as some silver decals on the legs and wrists. A mask that reached up to her forehead and down to the sides of her cheeks matched the same red as the suit. 

“You really went all out, didn’t you?”

“I did. And the mast wraps around in the back, attaching to the suit so it will stay on, but will allow your hair to flow free, because ain’t nobody wanna mess with cowl hair. And all the censors and coms are included, so that’s no problem as well.”

“You thought of everything.”

“I did. I shall accept my applause now” Cisco gave a mock bow, receiving a small applause from both Caitlin and Iris. 

“Well, Scarlet Speedster, what you say we take this new suit out for a test run!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done with the Pilot!! If you want an image of Iris's suit I used [ this ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/09/8a/a0/098aa0a11d4a8c2858989066b6f0ca5e.jpg) image for reference, and the mask is based off Stargirls Mask from Legends of Tomorrow. I am working on Chapter 4, which will be the start of episode 2 of the Flash.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I've been planning this fic for months, so I mean, this fic and project is my baby. I'm so scared to post this so please be nice. Also warning, this fic will not be 100% Canon compliant, there are a lot of things I'm going to be changing, so this won't be a complete rewrite of Season 1.
> 
> Please Leave Comments, I want feedback on how this is going!


End file.
